Fix Your Hair
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: Lacy was kind of pathetic, she couldn't even put her hair up in a ponytail correctly. "Need some help? You should always make sure you look nice, you never know who you might run into." Lacy was use to Drew being mean to her, that she forgot she could be not such a bitch. Bits of Mitchell/Clovis and Lacy/Nico


**Warning: This is a mild OOC, short fanfiction that I kind of vomited out at 2am. It contains noncanon pairings, Drew not being a total bitch, and slash pairings. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Ever since Piper become head counselor, I started thinking about everything. I didn't realize just how bitchy I had become. I mean, since then I haven't had some sort of Regina George personality transformation, but I wasn't as much of a bitch as I was. I was pretty much back to the way I was before Silena died.

And after Piper left for her super quest to save the world, I was put back in charge (temporarily.) The Aphrodite cabin was starting to seem normal again.

We were all in the training arena, practicing archery, when I looked over and saw Lacy struggling with her ponytail. I walked behind her and grabbed the mess of hair from her hands and started smoothing it out.

"Need some help?"

"Kind of. Wait, you're not going to make it look bad are you?" she asked nervously.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her, stopping what I was doing. Hair was my religion; I don't think I would even mess up Piper's hair (though it's hard to do any more damage than she's already done.)

"Because you're always mean to me." She had a point.

"I'm your older sister, it's my birth right."

"Other people are mean to me." She said quietly

I dropped her hair, "Who?" I didn't like the idea of other people being mean to her, she was fragile and didn't take hate and criticism as well as I did. "Listen, I'm the only one who's allowed to be mean to you and if anyone else is, I'll kick their ass." I promised her.

She giggled, probably in disbelief that I could beat someone up. "Thanks, Drew." I picked her hair back up and started making a new ponytail.

"Is the hair salon done yet? I care about hair as much as the next self respecting gay man, but is it really that important right now?" Mitchell yelled from a few yards away.

"You should always look nice, you never know who you might run into." I called back to him.

"Trust me, it won't matter." He tried to convince me.

"Really Mitchell? You're going to talk? When was the last time your boyfriend actually woke up for you?" I said back to him.

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you."

I finished making the ponytail and it looked perfect. "There you go."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

I walked over to Mitchell who was giving me a dirty look. "I'm waiting for you to go sassy gay friend on me." I told him.

"If you think that's going to happen, you're a stupid bitch." I laughed at him as he threw his imaginary scarf over his shoulder. "Oh and it was yesterday." He said smugly.

"I know, you have a kicky on your neck." Instead of his hand flying to his neck or trying to disagree or make up excuses, he shrugged and mumbled something like "Wouldn't surprise me."

We started to draw back our bows when we heard a scream and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

I turned around and saw Nico Di Angelo was lying on the ground, on top of Lacy (his hand very close to second base.)

They both bushed as he got off her, offering her a hand. "Sorry little lady," Nico constantly and unknowingly used 1940s slang, and I though it was adorable. "I'll be more careful the next time I try to get to camp."

"No. I mean, it's fine. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lacy was bright red and flustered. It was kind of adorable. She looked down and noticed her hand was still in his and she pulled it away. "Um…"

"Lacy!" I called her, "can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Nico, said, "I have to go any way and talk to…" He didn't finish before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Why would you do that?" Lacy asked, still pretty red.

"You were drowning. Seriously, you were making a fool out of yourself." I told her. The brutally honest truth is more helpful than some cushiony lie.

"But he definitely thought you were pretty. Or a 'beautiful dame' as he would probably say." Mitchell told her.

"That's true," I assured her. I'm a lot of things, and Lacy knows that, but I'm not a liar. Lacy's face flushed again. "And hey, you're hair looked awesome."

"So I guess how your hair looks really doesn't really affect who you run into but rather who runs into you." Mitchell said, trying to sound philosophical.

"Oh go take a nap Mitchell."

* * *

**And, yup, that's really a thing that's on the internet. I am truly sorry, I just hate writing things and then not having anyone see them. **


End file.
